


I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

by A_Hamiltrash



Series: The Life of Lams [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex tried to comfort him, Ghost doesnt understand personal space, Ghosts are rude as hell, Gonna have to ghost hunt that meany, I'm really tired and I watched Supernatural all day, John has panic attacks, M/M, Please forgive my awful tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hamiltrash/pseuds/A_Hamiltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was home alone for finals week, while his boyfriend and friends all went out to celebrate their last remaining time as college students.<br/>When things start to go wrong, John calls Alex.<br/>Their apartment is haunted by a very rude entity.<br/>How are they going to solve this problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Impending Doom

**Author's Note:**

> This is precisely why I shouldn't be allowed to use Netflix.

John was sprawled out on the bed, soft snores leaving his slightly parted lips. When something brushed his freckled cheek, he pushed his face into his pillow, mumbling, “Tired, Alex. Go ‘way.” The blanket that covered him from the waist down shifted, and the bed groaned with added weight. John felt goosebumps rise on his flesh as slender fingers dragged their way down his back. John shifted his hips when the hand reached it. “Alex, stop. Seriously,” John said as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He turned his head only to find nothing; the dent in the bed now gone.   
In a split second, John was out of that bed and in the living room, cell phone in hand, while he shouted for Alex. It was then that he remembered that Alex wasn’t supposed to even be home tonight; he had gone out with their friends to party, but John had been too tired from late night studying. John, at the time, couldn’t figure out why on earth they’d go out with finals just around the corner, but now, he was wishing he had decided to join them. He dialed Alex’s number quickly and put the phone to his ear, foot tapping as he tried to calm his erratic breathing and heartbeat, “Please, Alex,” he begged, tears forming in his eyes.   
John had never felt terror like this before. What had been touching him? He knew he had felt something, but… Did that mean whatever, WHOEVER, he corrected in his mind, was still in the apartment? His eyes went wide. He ushered himself into the bathroom, locking the door swiftly and sitting in front of it. He was gasping; it felt like he was drowning, air struggling to enter and leave his lungs. He was having a panic attack, and he tried to ground himself as fast as he could. He looked at stuff he could see; a sink, a toilet, the shower. What could he smell? Multiple, lingering scents of shampoo, Alex's cologne. What could he feel? The phone in his hand.  
And hear? He heard a voice, chanting his name urgently, “John? John, please, baby, answer me. I can hear you breathing, calm down. I’ll be there soon, okay?”  
“A-Alex?” John stuttered, forcing the words out as he started to calm.   
“John! Tell me what’s wrong. I’m in a cab right now, okay? I’ll be home soon,” Alex sounded concerned. It wasn’t often that he would see, or hear, John break down in fear like this. He kept running his hands through his hair, trying to keep John and himself from having a heart attack.  
“Something, someone, is in the apartment, Alex. The-they- Alex, please, hurry,” John sounded desperate, pleading with his boyfriend.   
Alex nodded, though John couldn’t see that, “Stay on the phone with me, John, I’m almost home.”  
“Okay. Okay,” John murmured.

Alex practically knocked down the front door, he was in such a rush. “John?!”   
“Bathroom,” John called out as quietly as he could, reaching up to unlock the door. When Alex heard the door’s lock click, he went to open it.  
“You have to move out of the front of the door,” he said softly, pushing against John as carefully as he could. He opened the door just enough to squeeze in when John shuffled to the other side of the bathroom. “Tell me what you saw, John.”  
“I was in bed, and something touched me. I-I thought it was you, but when I sat up, it was gone!”   
“So, you saw nothing?” Alex asked to confirm.  
“I felt it, but I didn’t see it. Did you check the apartment, Alex?” John asked frantically.  
“I did. No sign that anyone was in here, John. Should we take you to the doctor, call the cops?”   
“No! No, I’m-I’m fine,” John replied, pushing himself up with the aid of Alex and the wall. “Please just, don’t go.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, John. Let’s go get some rest, okay?” Alex said, guiding him from the bathroom to the couch, where they tried to catch some much needed sleep. Alex was worried about John. Maybe John DID need mentally evaluated...

Alex was the one to hear it. John had snuggled up against him, head on his chest, arms wrapped around him as though Alex was going to float away, but he stayed asleep, even though the sound of the bedroom door could be heard creakily opening. Alex kept his eyes closed, even though he could feel something walking up behind him. He feigned slumber, trying to keep calm even as a soft voice hummed in his ears, and a strand of his hair was shifted behind his ear. The hand dragged a single knuckle across the stubble adorning his left cheek, and in that moment, Alex’s hand shot up to grasp the wrist, eyes snapping open.   
Only to find nothing. There wasn't a wrist in his grasp, or a person standing near him.  
“Shit,” he muttered. “There’s no way we’re both that insane, is there…?”


	2. Here Comes the Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex stay with friends, but eventually, they have to visit their own home.  
> And then shit goes down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this.   
> Also, John is still panicking, so I'm even more sorry.

“Okay, so you’re telling us… that your apartment… is haunted? The same apartment you’ve both lived in for several years now? How would you just now be noticing?” Lafayette asked, skepticism flooding his tone.   
“Laf’s got a point, guys. Most homes come pre-haunted. Did ya’ll bring in anything spooky or some shit?” Hercules questioned, setting down the glass of Coca Cola he had lifted to his lips to sip from.  
“Fuck, dudes, we’re serious. We didn't bring in anything that was haunted! There is some freaky deaky shit happening in that apartment, and to be honest, I don’t want to be there anytime soon,” Alex replied, turning to Laurens, who sat with his face down turned. John held his bendy straw between his index finger and thumb, using it to shift the ice in his cup. “John?”   
“Hm?” John responded lowly, though his eyes wouldn’t rise up to meet any of his friends’ stares.   
“Are you okay?” Alex reached for the hand John was using to mess with things, fingers spread apart to attempt to entice his freckled lover. John placed his hand in Alex’s, running the tips of his fingers over the knuckles while Alex gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.  
“Just tired,” John said, smiling to show that he was okay, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Even Hercules and Lafayette noticed.   
Lafayette cleared his throat, speaking softly, “You could always come stay with one of us for a while, right, Herc?”   
“Of course, man! If ever ya’ll get scared, call me up. I’ll come get ya!” Mulligan said cheerfully, hoping to lighten the mood.   
“Thanks, guys. John and I appreciate that,” Alex spoke, nudging John under the table to get him to at least nod along. John got the message after a few seconds, nodding and smiling along. The rest of the time was spent with John trying to fool everyone into thinking that everything was alright…

That night, Alex and John were tucked away into the guest room at Lafayette’s. They held each other close, Alex murmuring reassurances into John’s ear as they started to fall asleep. The nights seemed to be going well for quite some time… After about four consecutive nights of staying with Lafayette, weird things started to happen.  
Doors would open on their own. Lights would flicker. Laf was convinced that the couple was doing this; a way to trick the Frenchman for mocking them at the diner. He changed the light bulbs, just in case they happened to be strobe lights. He started locking all of the doors after he left rooms. Things still went awry. They still happened, even despite these precautions.  
Lafayette just couldn’t come to terms with it, but he would not be defeated by his best friends. These pranks meant war. Meanwhile, Alex and John were freaking out. They knew that they weren’t the ones doing what Lafayette thought were pranks. “It followed us,” John muttered, frightened terribly.  
“It’s okay, John,” Alex tried to console, though he sounded just as alarmed. Alex slipped on a hoodie, then his shoes, “Come on. We need to investigate.”   
John nodded, following suite. After snatching his cell phone up and putting it in the kangaroo pocket, he followed Alex towards their home.   
Or rather, what was once their home. The pace they kept was slow and deliberate, which was proof enough that neither were exactly prepared for what awaited them once they got there. They opened the door to the building, and then they approached the elevator. The duo watched the numbers tick by, and when it got to their floor, John lost it. He collapsed in a sobbing heap, burrowing himself into his hoodie as though it could protect him. “I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go,” John nearly screamed, and each time he started the next verse, he hit his head against the metal wall.   
Alex was at his side in an instant, placing a hand on John’s cheek, “Look at me John. It’s okay, I promise. Nothing will hurt you. Stop hitting your head, John. John!”   
“It’ll kill me. It’ll kill me. Please, Alex, don’t let it kill me…”   
“Shh, John, it’s okay, baby. It’s okay,” Alex sat beside him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He rocked his John slowly, heart breaking as he listened to the little gasps and sobs leaving the throat of his beloved.   
“D-do we still need to go in?”   
“Not if you don’t want to, John,” Alex replied, pressing a soft kiss to John’s cheek, who seemed to stop and think for a moment.  
“I-I think I’m ready to go in now.” 

John lifted the framed image of him and Alex together, smiling to himself as Alex searched the whole apartment. The two looked so happy in the picture; Alex had his arm over John's shoulders, while John's arm wrapped around his waist in a sideways embrace. They were smiling so much, vibrant and happy. John hoped that they could one day return to that. Those feelings, but with each day, he felt more helpless, as though they would forever be stuck in this rut with no chance of salvation.  
John jumped at every sound he heard, especially the one outside of the apartment. He thought he heard someone knock, but since Alex wasn’t going to get it, he figured he should. He went to their door, opening it slowly. When he peeked out, he saw someone moving away from the door.  
Curiosity imploded inside of him. He stepped out of the apartment, leaving the door cracked behind him so he could get to Alex faster if he needed to. He watched the figure disappear as the hallway turned. Dread filled him, but he followed anyway, hoping to discover the answer to all of this supernatural phenomenon. He kept his eyes ahead of him, watching the tacky wallpaper fly by as he practically ran to catch up. He watched as the door to the stairwell started to close, and he rushed towards it. When he got there, he saw the darkened shadow move upwards, continuously, as though heading towards the roof. He, naturally, followed, hand gripping the railing as he did so.  
A door, which was usually locked, mind you, stood wide open at the top of the final set of stairs, “Hey!” John called out, but he was met with no response. When he got onto the roof, he noticed the shadow overlooking the city, head downcast as though it was sad. “Hey, who are you?” Its head inclined a bit, acknowledging his presence. When John approached, further moving out onto the roof, the door slammed shut, causing John to run back to it. It was locked, unable to be opened now. “No, please, no!” He banged on the door until his hands were sore, tears dripping down his face.  
John Laurens was terrified, and when he heard the sound of footsteps heading his way from where he last saw the figure, he panicked. He ran around, doing his best to avoid whatever could possibly be after him. He was panting, exhausted from running and sobbing after what felt like an eternity of doing so. He knew it wasn’t smart, but he stopped closer to the edge than he had realized. It was right there. Pale skin, almost translucent, with dark circles under its eyes and dark hair. Its clothes looked well worn, torn in multiple places. Its cheeks looked sunken in, and its eyes… they watched John with such rigor, though they appeared to just be empty sockets. When it moved towards him, its limbs were distorted, misshapen... Broken.  
It reminded John of something from a horror movie.   
He thought about all the things he’d seen, hoping to find some remedy for his current predicament.   
When he couldn’t think of anything, John realized just how screwed he was, trapped on the roof of a suddenly too-tall building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it through another chapter!   
> When the weekend is over, I'm not sure I'll be able to post as frequently, but I sure will try!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> The results of too much Netflix!  
> I decided to re-watch Supernatural today, and it pretty much lead up to this.  
> Whoops!  
> Anyway, I hope you all are having a good day so far!


End file.
